


Queen Imagines

by Queeen_Freddie



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 04:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16926315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queeen_Freddie/pseuds/Queeen_Freddie
Summary: CrazyBrian May x reader





	Queen Imagines

**Author's Note:**

> Crazy  
> Brian May x reader

Brian May was no stranger to crazy. He lives off of it, he is fueled by it. He’s a rockstar! Although he is quieter than the rest of his band mates, a reserved and intelligent man, he was used to crazy. He expected it. He embraces and welcomes it with open arms and knows how to deal with it. Until he met you.  
As soon as he layed eyes on you his breath stopped, and his heart beated faster than ever before. You drove him crazy. And this time he did not know what to do with that crazy, so he harnessed it, hid it, tried to act as if it didn’t exist.  
What Brian did not know if that you had your own crazy inside of you. And it all started when your good friend Roger decided to introduce you to his band.  
And that is why you were here today, walking in to the recording studio, arms linked with Roger’s.  
“You’re going to love them Y/N!” Exclaimed your best friend smiling happy at you. You grinned and nodded, slightly nervous to meet the rest of such an amazing band. You made it to the room and walked in. The boys were already in the recording area, discussing what they wanted to do, so with a kiss on Roger’s cheek you left to go sit with the nice looking blonde woman on the couch.  
“Hello!” Started the blonde lady, “I’m Mary, you must be Roger’s best friend, Y/N. He talks about you all the time!”  
You smiled at Mary and replied with, “In the flesh!” Before getting into a small conversation about how you knew the band and other topics.  
Eventually the band came out of the recording studio and Roger decided to introduce you to the rest of the band. That was the first time Brian May saw Y/N Y/L/N, and that was the first time Brian May truly went crazy.  
You were introduced to the boys, and that went well. Brian was a nervous wreck, and all could tell. All but Y/N of course.  
Brian was not in love with you, not yet, but something bubbled inside him each time he saw you after that, which drove him absolutely mad.  
Maybe it was the way your hair fell perfectly no matter what you did, or how your eyes glistened when you talked about something you loved. Maybe it was the way your mouth curved into a perfect smile when he made you laugh, or when your nose crinkled when you didn’t like something. Maybe it was just you.  
And eventually, he fell so hard in love on you it didn’t even hit him. Until it did. And it drove him crazy.  
Crazy because he couldn’t hold you, or kiss you, or tell you how much he loved you, and your eyes, and hair, and smile, and laugh, and nose, and voice, and so much more. It hurt him that you didn’t feel the same way.  
Or so he thought. He thought it was one sided, but he was painfully mistaken. He didn’t notice the way you looked at him, the eyes that he were so fond of full of love for him. The way you sometimes styled your hair for those little compliments he may give. The way he made you smile and laugh, and how having conversations with him left you feeling overjoyed every single time.  
And that drive you a little crazy too.


End file.
